godfatherfandomcom-20200222-history
Connie Corleone
Constanzia 'Connie' Corleone is the daughter of Don Vito Corleone and Carmella Corleone, and sister of Sonny, Fredo and Michael Corleone. She married Carlo Rizzi, who abused her. When she complained to Sonny, he beat Carlo until Connie begged him off. She was portrayed by Talia Shire. Biography Born in 1925, she is Michael's younger sister. She was a twin, but her other died in the womb, something that only the closest members of the Corleone family knew about, including her Godfather, Osvaldo Altobello. Being the only girl in her family, Connie was spoiled, having her own pony at a young age. She was one of the few people able to convince Vito, as seen when she requested Michael have corrective surgery to fix his broken jaw. She was introduced to Carlo Rizzi, a former labourer from Nevada and friend of her brother Sonny, during a surprise birthday party for Vito in 1941. She married him at a lavish ceremony in 1945, which was in the traditional Sicilian style at her father's behest, due to his displeasure in her choice of groom. Married Life (1945-1955) Once they were married, Carlo began to mistreat her, stealing the marriage purse and spending it on frivolities, as well as beating her regularly. Her father, despite being informed of this, did not reprimand Carlo, although he did put a watch on the family owned business that Rizzi was given. The fact that her father refuses to help, was presumed to be an act to punish Connie. In truth, Vito is very upset at how Connie is being treated, but Italian tradition forbids a father — even one as powerful as Vito — from interfering in his daughter's marriage, although he did send Sally Rags to keep an eye on Rizzi's business. However, after one particularly violent beating, Sonny Corleone flew off in a rage and beat Carlo to a pulp. Only the hand of the Don had prevented him from doing so prior to this, as Vito was still bed-ridden at this time. Several months later, Connie received a phone call from one of Carlo's girlfriends, which prompted a violent argument. Connie called Sonny in a state of terror, and he drove to Connie's place; while en route he was ambushed and assassinated. It later transpired that this had been a set-up, Carlo had been paid by Emilio Barzini, the Corleone's largest rival, to force Sonny out into the open by beating Connie. Following Sonny's death, Carlo became much more reserved, and the two of them had a second child, Michael after his godfather, Connie's brother. After standing as godfather, Michael took revenge for Sonny by having Carlo killed by Peter Clemenza, after promising Connie he wouldn't; she resented him for years afterward. She had two sons by Rizzi, Victor and Michael Francis. Wild Years (1955-1959) Two months after Carlo's death, Connie had a series of meaningless affairs and marriages just to spite Michael, such as her engagements to both Ed Federici and Merle Johnson, even borrowing money and abandoning her children temporarily, but came back to the family after their mother died. At this time, Fredo had been outcast from the family due to his involvement with Hyman Roth and Johnny Ola. Connie convinced Michael to accept him again, but this was only a front, and Fredo was murdered soon afterwards. Connie seemed to accept the story that Fredo had drowned out on Lake Tahoe. 1970s By the 1970s, Connie had become involved in the family business, almost serving as a caporegime in her own right. She was instrumental in persuading Michael to take his nephew Vincent under his wing and groom him as the new Don. It was Connie along with Al Neri who gave Vincent the go-ahead for executing Joey Zasa, much to Michael's initial surprise and anger. Despite this, she remain close to Michael, comforting him about his remorse over the death of Fredo. She also ensured his protection, having Vincent hire in famous mercenaries The Twins to keep him safe. Connie was present at Vincent's informal promotion to Don Corleone, and at Anthony's performance at the Teatro Massimo. Connie was entrusted with the poisoning of her godfather Don Altobello, and supplied him with poisonous cannoli. During the performance, she observed his passing with regret through her opera binoculars. Category: Corleones